1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of configuring default values, and more particularly, to a method of configuring default values for cell re-selection in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) was developed to bring together different communication systems. Further, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) introduced packet switched data into GSM systems. The GPRS provides packet data service which means that multiple users can share the same transmission channel, only transmitting when there is data to send. GSM can be referred to as circuit-switched data service which establishes a radio resource (RR) connection and reserves the full bandwidth of that circuit-switched data during the lifetime of the RR connection. The difference with packet data service is that the packet data service can have total available bandwidth dynamically dedicated to those users who are actually sending at any given moment, providing higher utilization where users only send or receive data intermittently.
Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution (EDGE) introduced 8-phase shift keying (8-PSK) into GSM/GPRS networks. EDGE can use 8-PSK as well as Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying (GMSK) of GSM as the modulation scheme. With an exception of modulation scheme of GPRS, most of non-modulation techniques of GPRS can be applied to EDGE.
In the GSM, the GPRS, and/or the EDGE can be in various states or modes such as an idle mode, packet transfer mode, packet idle mode, and dual transfer mode. Here, the packet idle mode is based on packet switched (PS) service and is used when there is no traffic between a mobile station (MS) and a network.
As known, the MS can enjoy mobility between cells/sectors. In addition, the MS can move from one cell/sector to another cell/sector during various modes (e.g., idle mode). To put differently, the MS can move from a source cell to a target cell during idle mode. Here, the source cell refers to a cell in which the MS is currently located, and the target cell refers to the cell to which the MS seeks to enter or move. The process describing movement from the source cell to the target cell can be referred to as cell re-selection process.